Dragon Lance: War of Gods
by Bill420
Summary: The Gods have returned. Magic has been restored. The Heroes of the Lance have been long dead. And now the Gods hold a meeting to determine a way to bring back the balance. A new beginning starts and Tahkisis, hungering for power, has plans of her own for


Title: Dragon Lance: War of Gods  
Author: Darren Pennington  
  
Disclaimer: Most this story contains original characters of my making. However, some are owned by TSR and are not mine. In short...you can't sue me because all credit goes to the original authors   
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
The Gods had gathered in the large council room in which they held all of their meetings. The discussion had went on for only a short while and Paladine was left staring about the room waiting for a response from the others, his eyes stopped on Gilean.   
  
''Well...?'', Paladine inquired.  
  
Gilean raised his head, he then gave Paladine a questionable look, ''Surely you're not putting the weight on my shoulders. Its not for me to decide. We must all give our input.''   
  
Paladine nodded his head, agreeing, ''Ahh...well, being so...Gilean, give me your input. What could improve the balance? What could have prevented the events we've see in the last few generations?'', Paladine paused but no one gave any reply. And so Paladine continued, ''When we created this world we intended to construct a balance, a perfect balance... Obviously there is a flaw somewhere...Anyone?''   
  
Tahkisis raised her head, her eyes darted to Paladine. The Queen of Darkness wore a smug, disgusted face as she spoke, ''I'll tell you what would prevent obstruction of the balance.'', Just as the Queen was about to speak Gilean intervened.   
  
''Tahkisis, you've proven in the past that your words are unreliable. If you thought about it...you'd come to realize it was your doings that caused such downfall on Ansalon.''  
  
Tahkisis hissed, her teeth gritted as she spoke, ''Unreliable? Why, my armies...'', she was cut off again as Gilean came to correct.   
  
''Your armies caused more destruction on Krynn in the last century than the first catacalysm alone. Your armies are what disrupted the balance...'', Gilean paused as Tahkisis sat speechless, Paladine nodded to Gilean and spoke.   
  
''So, Gilean, what is it you're proposing?''   
  
Gilean looked the Dark Queen over, then put his attention to Paladine. ''Lessen the power of evil. An evil reign is by far nothing but a destructive one. While it would be unhealthy for the balance to rid of evil totally, thats not what I'm asking. Only shorten it.''   
  
''Unfair!!!'', Tahkisis protested loudly.   
  
''Quiet sister...'', Paladine replied, ''Gilean has quiet a point. Your power and influence is too much...hasn't the past proven such?''   
  
''You wish to speak about obstruction of the balance? Listen to yourself. Why not lessen your powers? Take away your influence? Are my creations the only that have caused harm?'', Tahkisis replied cleverly.   
  
Gilean was not a fool. He was, infact, studious and witty...he replied intelligently, ''You're right Tahkisis....However, it was by all your intention to fill Ansalon with greed, arrogance, and ambition. I believe, and I'm sure the rest of the gods can agree, that we need less of that.''  
  
''My intentions? Why, you created the humans...and that race has caused more destruction than anything I have ever seen!'', Tahkisis replied.   
  
''All under your evil and corrupt reign, Tahkisis. Without such great influence by yourself the world would have never been in such peril. Bloodshed would be rare even if any...'', Gilean stated proudly, thinking he may have made a good point.   
  
''Ahhh'', Tahkisis grinned, ''but without that bloodshed...wheres the balance?''...   
  
''As I stated before, I'm suggesting your influence and ability be lessened... Not stripped away.'', Gilean remarked.   
  
The gods began discussing more. It was almost evident of what the council would choose to do. They were right, Tahkisis's followers were the preluders to most wars that occured on Ansalon. This definitely wasn't a good factor for the balance. Nevertheless, upon every argument thrown at her, Tahkisis had a witty excuse or reason to back herself up. Then, in a heated argument with Gilean, just as things were getting out of hand Hiddukel spoke.   
  
Hiddukel was very well known for his practice of evil business. Infact, he was named "The Prince of Lies". Hiddukel is greed and betrayal, that being so, the rest of the gods eyed him with suspicision  
  
''Tahkisis... They are right. The Chaos War, the War of the Lance. We've lost numbers of followers and gained nothing. Infact, we were defeated. Its useless... more lives, more defeat? Back down.'', Hiddukel nodded to Tahkisis as if to say ''Just agree.''   
  
That being said, Mishakal, a god of the good, gave an awkward glance to Hiddukel and asked, ''Hiddukel...Since when do you care about the living? For when I created life it was you and your collegues who would take it away.''  
  
''Those were my people too Mishakal. Infact, the gods of dark should gain your sympathy. For we have lost multitudes of our creations...and yours still thrive. Our armies are weakened and outnumbered...yours strong in numbers and power. Which is why Tahkisis should pay heed to Paladines words.'', Hiddukel replied, again he gave Tahkisis the look.   
  
Tahkisis looked at the situation. It was true afterall. She gained followers but it seemed as if she just couldn't win when it all boiled down to total domination. She almost even sincerely agreed, but after her natural hunger for power returned, her wise thoughts subsided.   
  
''I agree.'', Tahkisis lied, ''I shall substract the majority of my influence from the land. The evil creatures of Ansalon shall kill only in defense. Anger will be an emotion of great feeling, but will pass quicker than the pain given by the knick of a small thorn. And finally... I'll increase the standard of reasoning. Evils hunger to reign supreme will be replaced by definate reasoning of the situation...call it fairness.''   
  
Gilean nodded, ''You see Tahkisis? Simple. And you'll still have your followers...only they won't meaninglessly try to cause chaos on earth without thought. Put a brain in the thick skull of your Ogres, let them do something constructive.''  
  
''Yes...'', Tahkisis hissed, her face snarling, ''something...constructive.''   
  
Paladine nodded, the meeting was adjourned. The gods of good, gray, and dark began to stand. They began heading from the council room back to their homes on the immortal plane. Tahkisis was one of the last to exit, she turned quickly raising her arms up into the air...She called upon a godgiven power to open the gates to the other planes. Within seconds the room was swept with spiralling winds, a portal began opening in the center of the council room. Tahkisis dropped her arms , turning to the doorway. There stood Paladine, enraged.   
  
''What are you doing!?'', he demanded.   
  
''All bets are off. Destruction is inevitable. If I can't have equal power along side you. Then I'll have supreme power on my own.'', she snarled back.  
  
Tahkisis entered the portal, it closed upon her entrance. Leaving no chance for Paladine to stop her. The gods of dark stood, somewhat confused. Hiddukel, however, grinned. Hiddukel knew the devious mind of the Queen, he foresaw this happening and his grin grew wider. Within moments of the Queens disappearance, Hiddukel too, along with the rest of the dark gods disappeared in a flash of blinding light.   
  
''Curse her!'', Gilean shouted, ''Where has she gone? Get her back here!''.   
  
Paladine shook his head, staring forward at where the portal once was, ''She has opened a gateway, entered a new plane...''   
  
Mishakal shook Paladines arm, pleading, ''Get her back. Can't you get her back?''.   
  
Paladine grimaced, again he shook his head, ''It is useless. She has entered a new plane... but which? There are so many... Some even unheard of.''   
  
The gods stood in a bitter silence. Tahkisis had opened a portal to a new plane, undoubtedly in hiding. There she would scheme and devise a plan of pure evil. Having summoned the other gods of evil with her only made it more sure to happen. When? They were unsure. For now they could search for her, but for what use? They'd only waste time...it was nearly chanceless. The gods knew Tahkisis, and if they knew correct she would begin right away doing her own bidding upon the land of Krynn. What could they expect? A pure reign of evil was evident. And so it began, The War of Gods... but unlike any Godly war, it would take place upon the battlegrounds of mortal men. Ansalon was headed for its darkest time...  
  



End file.
